Clubs
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Klub adalah tempat berkumpul siswa sehobi. Tempat dimana kau akan merasa diterima dan menemukan teman-temanmu. Tapi, bagi Gakupo Kamui, klub adalah tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan-'nya' untuk pertama kali/GAKUKAI/Shonen-Ai/Dedicated for Draga07's birthday and Gakupo Kamui Birthday!/ONESHOOT


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ©Yamaha, KAITO, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku ©Crypton, Gackpoid ©

-x-

**Mini Dictionary:**

**Senge Iori**: salah satu karakter di _visual novel_ Taisho Mebiusline.

**Otsukare/Otsukaresamadeshita: **'Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!'

**Otanjoubi Omedeto: **'Selamat Ulang tahun!'

-x-

**Summary: **klub adalah tempat berkumpul siswa sehobi. Tempat dimana kau akan merasa diterima dan menemukan teman-temanmu. Tapi, bagi Gakupo Kamui, klub adalah tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan-'nya' untuk pertama kali.

**Dedicated for Draga07 birthday and Kamui Gakupo Birthday~**

-x-

**~Clubs~**

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu terlihat sibuk dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Dahinya berkerut membaca kertas dihadapannya.

_Surat pembubaran ekstrakurikuler—_itulah yang sedari tadi dicermatinya. Sekolah sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk membubarkan ekskul-ekskul yang terlihat tidak aktif, seperti ekskul berkebun dan ekskul renang. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa sembarangan membubarkan ekskul itu. Ia harus melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dia tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan para siswa.

"Heh terong, bubarkan saja ekskul-ekskul itu. Toh mereka ekskul minor kan? Tidak akan ada yang keberatan," sang sekretaris OSIS, Luka Megurine angkat bicara. Iris birunya menatap sang ketua dengan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ekskul-ekskul itu belum dibubarkan, tugas mereka akan terus bertumpuk!

Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas, kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ia lepaskan. Tangannya bergerak untuk memijat pelipisnya, "tidak boleh begitu, Luka-san… tidak semudah itu…"

Kini giliran Luka yang mendengus, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau datangi mereka dan perhatikan kinerja mereka? Simple kan?"

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu…"

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi sana! Jangan kembali sebelum kau selesai mengamati mereka, Gakupo!" hardik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dengan ganas, ditariknya lengan berbalut _vest_ sekolah ketuanya dan diseretnya pemuda itu keluar dari ruang OSIS.

=xxx=

"Ahh… aku harus mulai dari mana?" gumamnya bingung. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu melangkah perlahan di koridor sekolah. Tangan kanannya memegang kertas berisi daftar ekskul yang harus dibubarkan.

"Mungkin aku harus coba mengunjungi F-Club dulu," ujarnya sambil membaca deret pertama. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub yang bermarkas di sebuah ruang kosong disamping ruang musik.

"Permi-…"

"KYAAA! Lihat ini! Lihat! Seme-nya ganas banget!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Ah itu sih edisi kemarin, nih lihat edisi minggu ini~"

"GYAAAA! _Nosebleed_!"

"OH MAI GOD… drama CD-nya gak nahan~!"

"Pinjam doujinnya dong."

"Uh… ini _game_-nya mantep banget…"

"Rutenya siapa?"

"Senge Iori*."

Ketua OSIS hanya dapat melongo melihat aktivitas klub yang bernama F-Club itu. Siapa sangka kalau inisial 'F' dari F-Club adalah 'fujoshi'?!

Seorang gadis yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu menoleh, iris hijaunya seketika melebar begitu melihat Gakupo, wajahnya memucat, "Ah-…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, huh?" tanya ketua OSIS bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui itu. Iris emeraldnya menatap anggota klub itu dengan sinis. Para siswi itu hanya dapat diam dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Siswi-siswi tersebut terlihat ketakutan.

"Siapa ketuanya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf.

Para siswi masih diam, beberapa diantaranya berusaha menyembunyikan doujin. Ada juga yang menutup laptopnya dan menurunkan _headset_-nya.

"A-aku…"

Sang ketua OSIS melirik gadis bersurai hijau itu, "Miku Hatsune, apa tujuan dari ekskul ini?"

Gadis itu menunduk, jarinya bertautan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Jawab saya!"

"K-klub ini h-hanya u-untuk mengumpulkan siswi sehobi…" ujar gadis itu gemetaran.

Gakupo menggelengkan kepala, klub ini sudah pasti akan ia bubarkan!

"Klub ini akan kububarkan. Tidak ada toleransi!" seru Gakupo. Tangannya meraih pulpen merah yang ada di saku _vest_ ungu tuanya dan mencoret nama klub itu dari kertasnya.

"T-tapi senpai!" gadis beriris teal itu merengek. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Gakupo mendengus, dia sudah biasa menghadapi gadis dengan air mata buaya.

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'! Cepat pergi! Kalau tidak, akan kupanggil komite kedisiplinan untuk memberikan kalian detensi!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, para siswi segera lari terbirit-birit. Laptop dan doujin juga segera mereka selamatkan dari tangan si ketua OSIS.

=xxx=

Satu demi satu klub ia datangi dan satu persatu ia bubarkan. Sungguh aneh sekolah ini! Bisa-bisanya klub macam F-Club diciptakan dan disahkan oleh kepsek. Tapi mengingat kalau Miku adalah salah satu keponakan kepala sekolah, ia langsung memakluminya.

Kakinya terus melangkah di koridor Voca High School yang beralaskan keramik putih bersih. Dicermatinya sekali lagi tulisan yang tercetak di surat itu.

'_Tinggal klub berkebun…_' pikirnya. Ia segera berbalik arah dan menuju ke _greenhouse_ sekolah yang terletak di belakang. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke luar jendela. Matahari bersinar kemerahan dan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sudah sore, setelah ini aku akan pulang," ujarnya sembari menguap.

=xxx=

Ia menatap rumah kaca itu dengan kagum, kacanya terlihat bersih dan mengkilap. Beberapa tanaman yang beristirahat di pot-pot kecil tersusun dengan rapi. Bunga-bunga dengan beraneka macam warna mengeluarkan harum yang semerbak.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _greenhouse_ dan menikmati udara segar yang dihasilkan tanaman-tanaman yang berada disana. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh dedaunan yang sangat hijau itu. Daun tersebut memiliki tetesan air, mungkinkah ada yang baru saja menyiramnya?

"Eh…? Kamu…?"

Mendengar ada suara lembut yang menyapanya, Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda dengan syal biru bertengger di lehernya menatapnya dengan bingung, ia berdiri di ambang pintu _greenhouse_. Kedua orb biru cerah layaknya lautan menatapnya dengan penuh kepolosan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah pot kecil berisi kaktus kecil. Sinar kemerahan dari matahari semakin memperjelas rona merah di pipi pemuda itu.

"Etto… sedang apa disini?"

Sesaat pemuda bersurai ungu panjang itu tecengang melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu begitu manis! Kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat seperti porselen, surai biru yang terlihat begitu lembut, iris biru cerah layaknya hamparan lautan, tatapan _innocent_, _oh god…_ pemuda ini membuatnya nyaris gila!

"Um… halo?" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Gakupo. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan ketua OSIS yang sedang terkagum-kagum itu.

"Ah! E-eh iya!" Gakupo tersentak, kaget melihat makhluk manis itu dari jarak dekat, "aku kesini untuk mengadakan beberapa penelitian tentang klub yang ada di Voca High School."

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "silahkan. Tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu tersenyum dalam hati, pemuda ini sungguh _adorable_!

"Kau cukup tahu kalau aku berasal dari OSIS," ujarnya sambil mendorong kacamatanya kembali. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mengelilingi isi _greenhouse_. Berbagai macam tanaman ditanam dengan prosedur yang tepat, tidak ada sampah dan tanah berceceran, tidak ada tanaman layu, bahkan ada jadwal penyiraman dan pemupukan! Klub berkebun sangat luar biasa!

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Gakupo tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kagum dari suaranya. Jemarinya menyentuh sebuah daun yang sangat hijau dan sehat. Disapunya tetesan air yang berada di permukaan daun tersebut.

"Klub berkebun."

Gakupo tertawa kecil, kemudian berbalik ke arah pemuda serba biru itu, "maksudku, namanya. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

Hening sejenak. Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Hanya saya anggota dari klub berkebun."

_Freeze…_

Mendadak otak encernya membeku begitu mencerna kata-kata pemuda bersyal itu. Dia? Makhluk manis ini mengerjakannya seorang diri? Tubuh yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu mampu mengerjakannya sendirian?

"Mungkin terlihat mustahil, tapi itulah kenyataannya," ujarnya lagi, "saya sangat menikmati berkebun~"

Gakupo masih tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke hadapan pemuda itu. Dan secara spontan, tangannya membelai surai biru pemuda itu.

"Kau hebat… aku sangat suka orang yang mau bekerja keras. Aku kagum padamu…" pemuda beriris emerald itu sangat tulus. Ia benar-benar tulus ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ia memang sangat menyukai orang yang mau bekerja keras.

Yang dibelai hanya dapat menatap balik dengan wajah yang merona merah. Bukan karena efek mentari yang semakin tenggelam, melainkan rona alami dari tubuhnya.

"_A-a-a-arigatou…_"

Gakupo tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu kenyataan pahit, ia disini untuk membubarkan ekskul. Bukan untuk berkenalan dengan bocah ini!

"Namamu siapa?" _'what?! Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?! Aku jadi terkesan seperti senpai jahat yang ingin stalk dia kan?!'_ inner Gakupo menjerit, '_duh, dia pasti ketakutan…_'

Kenyataannya, pemuda itu malah tersenyum lebar, "Kaito Shion! Kelas dua. Salam kenal!"

'_Oh astaga… ternyata dia adik kelas toh. Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatnya.'_

"Gakupo Kamui, kelas tiga. Ketua OSIS. Salam kenal," ujarnya bangga. Ia menyodorkan tangannya.

Tak disangka, pemuda itu malah menatapnya dengan iris birunya yang melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar hebat bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Prak!

Pot berisi kaktus kecil itu jatuh dari genggamannya dan berhamburan di lantai. Suara pecahan pot yang cukup keras itu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"A-astaga! Toku-chan!" mendadak sosok manis itu panik. Dengan gegabah, di ambilnya kaktus kecil itu dan ditaruhnya ke pot yang berisi tanah gembur. Ia terlihat tidak sadar bahwa kaktus itu sudah melukai telapak tangannya.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku Toku-chan…" ujarnya lirih. Manik birunya digenangi air mata sehingga mata itu semakin terlihat seperti hamparan samudera. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk tanah yang kini ditempati kaktus mungil itu.

"Hoi, kau sadar tidak sih kalau kau sudah melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah senpai-nya, kemudian menatap kedua tangannya yang kini dipenuhi oleh goresan dengan titik-titik cairan amis, "a-ah… i-itu… ini sudah biasa kok-"

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Gakupo segera menarik kohai-nya kedalam sekolah.

=xxx=

"A-ah! Sa-sakit…"

"Tahan, awalnya memang sakit. Tapi nanti kau terbiasa kok."

"A-Ah! P-pelan-pelan! S-sakit… perih…"

"Ck… cerewet…"

"H-huwaa! Sakit!"

Gakupo mendengus, anak ini benar-benar berisik! Padahal ia hanya berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama. Tapi anak ini malah membuatnya seperti tengah melakukan _kau-tahu-apa_.

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?" gerutunya. Pemuda itu tidak terbiasa mendengar suara berisik dikarenakan terbiasa di lingkungan elit yang tenang. Tapi rasanya mendengar rintihan pemuda itu tidak begitu bermasalah… ia menikmatinya malah.

"_G-gomen… _t-tapi-…" lagi-lagi air matanya menggenangi iris azure itu, "_ittai… ittai yo…_"

Gakupo mendecak, "sabar sedikit…"

Kaito memejamkan matanya begitu ia merasakan tangannya yang terluka disentuh oleh sebuah gumpalan kapas. Gumpalan kapas itu seakan menyengat lukanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rintihan kesakitan.

"Nah, sudah."

Pemuda bersyal biru itu membuka kedua matanya. Senpai-nya kini tengah membalut kedua tangannya dengan perban putih. Ia terlihat hati-hati ketika membalut telapak tangan kohai-nya yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu dulu untuk sementara waktu ya. Lukanya kecil, jadi kemungkinan akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari jika kamu tidak menggunakan tanganmu," ujar Gakupo lembut. Ia tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah sosok dihadapannya memerah.

"B-baik… t-tapi, bagaimana saya pulang? T-tas saya-…"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," sanggah pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya dan merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

… aneh? Oh tidak. Para pengurus OSIS memang diizinkan membawa mobil. Itulah keuntungan yang didapat sebagai seorang pengurus OSIS Voca High School.

"Oh ya, kenapa tadi kamu begitu ketakutan ketika tahu kalau aku ini Ketua OSIS?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Nyaris saja ia lupa menanyakan tentang hal itu.

Pemuda manis yang menjadi objek pertanyaannya hanya dapat menunduk, kemudian bibir mungilnya bergerak, "a-aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan OSIS di Junior High School…"

Gakupo mengangguk, memang sih OSIS sering dianggap sebagai musuh para siswa. OSIS selalu dianggap sebagai mata-mata para guru, padahal OSIS itu bertugas untuk menjembatani siswa dengan sekolah. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan sosok bersyal biru itu.

"Ayo kita ambil tasmu."

=x=

Kaito diam di tempat. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut perban ia kepalkan di pangkuannya. Kepalanya terus-terusan menunduk walaupun sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu.

"Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja," ujar sang Ketua OSIS santai, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kohai di sisinya. Pemuda manis itu kaku dan tegang. Terlihat dari cara duduknya yang bahkan tidak bersandar sama sekali.

"A-aku… apakah aku merepotkan…?" tanyanya perlahan. Iris samudranya melirik Gakupo dari ujung matanya. Gakupo tertawa kecil, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau ini lucu ya!"

Manik biru besar itu menatapnya polos dan kebingungan.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ditolong, bukan bertanya seperti itu. Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti tidak ingin ditolong," ujar Gakupo. Ia masih tertawa kecil.

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poni birunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Samar-samar ia berbisik, "aku memang tidak ingin ditolong…"

"Berhentilah menjadi gerilyawan," tiba-tiba Gakupo berkata, kata-kata tersebut membuat pemuda manis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "kau tahu gerilyawan? 'Orang yang bergerak sendiri', itulah kau."

Kaito menyela, "a-aku tidak-…"

"Kau itu lemah. Makanya kau butuh pertolongan. Semua manusia di dunia ini juga begitu. Manusia itu lemah dan butuh pertolongan orang lain. Lain cerita kalau kau bukan manusia," sambar Gakupo. Ia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia melirik kohai-nya dengan tatapan arogan dan dingin, "kau manusia atau bukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menusuk. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata seniornya mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagaikan lalat. Jarinya terkepal makin erat.

"Kita sampai," ujar Gakupo, memecah keheningan. Ia beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi dimana Kaito duduk. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya dan diulurkannya tangannya ke pemuda manis itu seakan pemuda itu adalah tuannya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, Gakupo senpai…" wajahnya merona merah begitu menerima perlakuan lembut Gakupo. Perlahan ia turun dari mobil senpainya dengan tangan kiri yang digenggam dengan lembut untuk membantunya berdiri.

Pemuda manis itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kedua lengannya memeluk tas sekolahnya. Ia menatap senpai-nya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Gakupo. Ia tersenyum pada adik kelasnya. Senyum ramah nan lembut dan mampu membuat cewek-cewek meleleh.

"A-ano… senpai… soal pembicaraan kita di mobil tadi-…" ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan sang Ketua OSIS, "…-aku bukan gerilyawan! A-aku hanya-…"

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan jari telunjuk senpainya bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Ia menatapnya bingung.

"Happuri Happuri Pozupopu!"

…

…

"Hah?"

Gakupo tersenyum, ia menarik tangannya kembali, "itu adalah mantra, mantra untuk meringankan kepalamu," ia membelai surai biru itu dengan lembut, "lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, ya? Aku hanya melantur."

Kaito ingin protes, tapi terhenti begitu kedua tangan senpainya memegang bahunya dan dahinya seperti disapu oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab secara sekilas. Kelereng birunya melebar.

"Kalau yang ini, namanya jimat. Jimat agar kau terus berbahagia dan mau membuka diri dengan orang lain," Gakupo tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk surai biru di hadapannya.

'_T-tadi senpai habis mencium dahiku kan?! I-iya kan? M-mustahil! Dahiku dicium oleh Gakupo senpai!_' inner Kaito ribut me-_replay_ kejadian yang baru terjadi sekian detik lalu.

"S-senpai…" jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan terbalut perban miliknya. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantungnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang kian menghangat tiap detiknya. Belum pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Ah, sudah saatnya aku pulang. _Jaa mata ne,_ Kaito-kun!"

"… _jaa mata…_"

=x=

DUK!

"Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan sih!" Gakupo menghantamkan wajahnya ke setir mobilnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia kelewatan dalam menghadapi pemuda anggota ekskul berkebun itu. Wajahnya merona merah mengingat kelakuannya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, dia itu laki-laki! Bukan perempuan! Kenapa aku malah memperlakukannya seperti perempuan sih…" Gakupo terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ekspresi wajahnya melembut, "dia kayak perempuan sih…"

DUK!

"Aaaggghh! Dia membuatku gila!" Gakupo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Padahal ia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia bertemu dengan manusia setipe Kaito. Tapi baru kali ini ia bingung dalam bertingkah di hadapan pemuda manis itu. Sejujurnya apa yang ia lakukan tadi adalah murni spontanitasnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dengan tindakan spontannya. Sampai mengajarkan mantra rahasia bodoh antara dirinya dan adiknya pula…

"Idiot… seorang Kamui Gakupo adalah manusia idiot jika berada di hadapan Kaito Shion…" gumamnya.

=x=

Keesokan harinya, Kaito datang ke sekolah masih dengan tangan terbalut perban. Kali ini ia tidak membawa tas sekolah jinjingnya, melainkan tas punggung berwarna biru muda. Gakupo sempat tertawa melihat sikap pemuda itu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Dengan kaku, Kaito membungkuk kemudian berlari menjauhi senpai-nya.

"Hei, dia itu kenapa?" gadis bersurai pink di sisinya _sweatdropped_ melihat reaksi unik kohai mereka. Gakupo hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng.

=xxx=

"S-senpai kenapa datang lagi?!" manik birunya melebar begitu menyadari kakak kelasnya berdiri di ambang pintu _greenhouse_. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang. Sekali lagi, tubuh kecilnya gemetar.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku sedang melakukan inspeksi ekskul," '_bodoh. Kau bodoh Kaito. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?!_' Kaito menjerit dalam hati. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh keingin-tahuan. Pemuda yang tengah merapikan pot itu tersentak.

"E-eh… etto…" ia menoleh kearah jadwal yang ditempel di dinding, "seharusnya sekarang waktunya pemupukan, tapi…" Kaito menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini terbalut perban putih. Mustahil untuk memupuk tanaman dengan tangan terbalut perban begini kan?

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"E-eh?!" orb birunya bergelimang cahaya, ia menatap iris emelard senpainya dengan antusias, "b-benarkah?!"

Gakupo mengangguk mantap, "yup. Cukup ajarkan aku."

Kaito mengangguk riang. Ia kemudian menunjukkan letak karung pupuk. Ia juga mengajarkan pemuda Kamui itu cara berkebun yang benar. Keduanya terlihat bahagia saat itu. Dan jika pemandangan tersebut dilihat oleh fujoshi, maka dapat tercipta kesalah-pahaman. Mereka bekerja dengan riang dan suka cita. Tanpa sadar, matahari sudah tenggelam dan bersinar kemerahan.

"Aaaah~ terima kasih bantuannya, senpai!" ujar Kaito riang. Ia menyapu keringat yang mengalir di dahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Gakupo yang baru kembali dari mencuci tangan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia senang melihat kohai-nya tersenyum. Rasanya hatinya sedikit ringan melihat senyumannya.

Keduanya telah selesai melaksanakan jadwal hari itu. Menyiram, memupuk, bahkan menyortir tanaman pun sudah selesai. Biasanya butuh waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi semuanya selesai dengan cepat berkat Gakupo senpai!

Kaito mengangkat sebuah pot plastik kecil berisi tunas dan memeluknya. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, jadilah ia memeluk pot itu. Ia menatap tunas itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Itu tanaman apa?" Gakupo penasaran juga ternyata. Ia membawa sekarung pupuk dan berniat mengembalikannya ke gudang. Lengan kemejanya telah ia gulung sampai ke siku agar tidak kotor oleh pupuk dan tanah.

Kaito tersentak, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya, "ini namanya bunga Lilac. Salah satu bunga kesayanganku. Bunga ini punya arti '_True Love_' atau Cinta Sejati. Romantis ya!"

…

…

"MA-MA-MAKSUDKU-… A-AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD-…" sontak wajah pemuda manis itu dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin imut. Ia panik ketika menyadari kalau berbicara cinta dengan laki-laki lain itu tabu…

Apalagi jika ada klub bernama F-Club disekolahnya…

Diluar dugaannya, Gakupo malah tertawa. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata akibat betapa hebohnya ia tertawa. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah ia angkat bicara.

"Kau ini lucu sekali ya, hehehe…"

_Blush_!

"A-aku tidak seperti i-…"

"Manis, polos, kikuk; lucu sekali! Kau benar-benar cowok termanis yang pernah kulihat!" ujar Gakupo. Ia menepuk surai biru adik kelasnya, "hei, bagaimana kalau bunga itu untukku saja?"

Rona merah yang nyaris hilang tadi kembali menghiasi wajahnya begitu mendengar permintaan sang Ketua OSIS. Detak jantungnya kembali menggila dan lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya dapat menatap balik iris emerald itu menggunakan kedua manik samudranya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu ini," pemuda itu tiba-tiba meraih sesuatu dari balik kantong celananya. Ia menarik sebuah plastik kecil yang berisi biji dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan si manis Shion.

Mendadak iris biru itu berkilau seakan melihat emas, "i-itu… biji bunga matahari kan…?" tanyanya, berusaha memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gakupo mengangguk, kemudian meraih pot yang ada di pelukan si Shion dan meletakkan plastik kecil itu di telapak tangannya, "kita tukaran yah!"

Kaito menatap biji tersebut sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "iya~!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita tanam diluar!"

=xxx=

Beberapa hari terlewati setelah kejadian tukar-menukar bunga itu. Kini bunga matahari yang berada di taman dekat _greenhouse_ sudah memiliki kuncup. Dan menurut perkiraan Kaito, bunga itu akan mekar sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Keduanya terlihat sangat gembira dan antusias menanti perkembangan bunga itu.

Gakupo sendiri bahkan sudah nyaris lupa akan tujuannya datang ke klub berkebun, ia terlalu sibuk membantu Kaito. Hampir setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, ia akan datang ke _greenhouse_ dan bertemu Kaito. Baginya, melihat senyuman pemuda itu adalah segalanya. Ia rela dipecat dari jabatannya jika itu berarti ia dapat di sisi pemuda itu.

Mungkinkah… ini cinta?

"Senpaaaaiiii?"

Gakupo tersentak, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda manis yang berjongkok di sisinya. Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Senpai melamun… padahal aku sedang berbicara…" cibirnya kesal. Ia membuang muka. Bukannya terlihat menyeramkan, dirinya yang sedang marah malah terlihat makin imut dimata sang Ketua OSIS.

Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya, "ah- etto… maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran…" ujarnya.

Pemuda bersyal biru itu memiringkan kepalanya, "pikiran apa?"

Gakupo gemas, pemuda ini sungguh manis! Apalagi ditambah dengan gaya bertanyanya yang imut. Uh, seandainya ia bukan Ketua OSIS, ia pasti sudah mencium pemuda ini-…

'_Hei! Hei! Tunggu! Kalian ini sama-sama laki-laki! Aarrgghhh! Kau mulai gila Gakupo!'_

"Hanya tentang OSIS," Gakupo mengelus surai biru lembut itu. Yang dibelai hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Senpai, aku sekarang bukan gerilyawan lagi. Aku berusaha membuka diri pada orang lain," tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu berkata. Ia menatap senpainya, "berkat mantra senpai, sekarang aku punya teman~!" ujarnya riang. Gakupo tertawa, menertawakan kepolosan Kaito sekaligus kebodohannya. Sewaktu istirahat tadi, ia sempat melihat Kaito mengobrol dengan anak-anak lain. Biasanya pemuda itu akan duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Syukurlah ia sudah agak berubah sekarang.

"Ternyata punya teman itu menyenangkan ya~"

Gakupo tertawa kecil, "tentu saja," ujarnya sambil membelai surai biru itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba Gakupo teringat kata-kata kohai-nya ketika mereka berada di mobilnya. Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya…?

"Senpai, apa kabar bunga Lilac yang kuberikan pada senpai?" pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Kelereng birunya menatap kakak kelasnya dengan polos. Gakupo tersenyum, tentu saja ia merawatnya dengan baik. Ia bahkan menaruh bunga itu di sisi tempat tidurnya sehingga ia dapat mencium bunga itu setiap mau tidur dan bangun tidur.

… uh yah… Gakupo memang memiliki kebiasaan itu. Ia selalu mencium bunga itu setiap hari ketika bangun tidur dan hendak tidur…

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan sudah ada bunganya," ujar Gakupo. Ia menatap tangkai bunga matahari yang ada di hadapannya. Bunga tersebut tumbuh dengan sehat. Mungkin berkat ketekunan mereka berdua…

Pemuda di sisinya tersenyum, "syukurlah~"

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan yang nyaman, sebelum akhirnya momen indah itu dirusak oleh suara lantang yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

"Oi! Gakupo! Sini!"

Suara lantang itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Sesosok gadis beriris biru dengan tatapan dingin berdiri di koridor dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya. Gadis itu menatap Gakupo tajam. Dari tatapannya, Gakupo tahu kalau ada masalah serius.

"Sen-…"

"Sebentar ya," Gakupo beranjak berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu. Meninggalkan adik kelasnya yang menatapnya bingung.

=xxx=

"Bukannya membubarkan ekskul, kau malah main tanam-tanaman dengan anak itu?!" bentak Luka. Gadis itu memang termasuk ketat dalam melaksanakan tugas. Dia akan marah jika tugas yang diberikan sekolah tidak terlaksana dengan baik. Dilihat dari suasananya, sepertinya ia marah besar akibat Gakupo mengabaikan tugasnya. Kedua iris birunya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tajam.

Gakupo yang tidak terima dibentak seperti itu langsung membalas, "aku tidak bermain, kami berkebun," ujar Gakupo yang berusaha tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau menggunakan emosinya. Karena melawan Luka dengan emosi sama saja menyulut pertengkaran yang lebih luar biasa.

"Sama saja! Cukup datang dan beritahu bahwa ekskulnya di bubarkan! Ekskul berkebun itu sampah! Tidak ada hasilnya! Tidak berprestasi!" seru Luka. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Gakupo menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan dingin, "arogan sekali kau…"

Atmosfer di ruang musik terasa berat dan tegang akibat dati kedua makhluk dengan harga diri dan arogansi tinggi saling berdebat. Keduanya berpindah dari koridor karena Gakupo tidak mau Kaito mendengar segalanya.

"Seandainya kau tidak ada, aku pasti sudah menjadi Ketua OSIS. Dan jika aku menjadi Ketua OSIS, maka aku yakin masalah ini tidak akan pernah ada," Luka balas menatap Gakupo. Gadis cantik itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Arogan, kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan diktator," Gakupo mendesis. Luka terlihat kaget dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan si rambut ungu.

"A-apa-…"

"Kau layaknya pemimpin diktator yang tidak peduli dengan rakyatmu. Asalkan kau senang, itu sudah cukup. Walaupun untuk mencapai kesenangan itu kau harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Itulah kau," lanjut Gakupo. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "klub berkebun hanya memiliki satu anggota, dan itulah kelemahannya. Diluar itu, klub berkebun adalah klub yang cukup baik. Walaupun hanya memiliki satu anggota, tapi anggota tersebut mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku tidak melihat ada alasan untuk membubarkan ekskul itu."

Luka terdiam. Gadis itu mendecih sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang musik. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sesosok makhluk bersurai biru yang bersandar di balik pintu ruangan.

"K-kamu… yang tadi-…"

Gakupo sontak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia bergegas keluar ruangan. Dan benar dugaannya, Kaito bersandar di balik pintu dengan mata yang digenangi oleh air mata. Beberapa tetes bahkan sudah menuruni pipinya.

"K-Kaito…"

"I-itu benar, senpai…?" suaranya serak. Ia menatap senpai-nya dengan tatapan sayu, "apakah benar klub berkebun akan dibubarkan…?"

Gakupo terdiam. Ia menghela napas, sudah saatnya ia mengatakan segalanya, "iya benar. Bukan hanya ekskul berkebun, tapi ekskul-ekskul lain juga. Tapi aku dapat-…"

Belum selesai pemuda itu berbicara, Kaito sudah menyela, "ternyata benar… percuma aku mempercayai senpai. Ternyata semua senyuman dan kenangan kita hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Senpai mendekatiku agar aku setuju klub berkebun dibubarkan, aku benar kan?"

Gakupo sontak menggeleng, "tidak, bukan begitu-…"

"Ternyata lebih baik senpai tidak menolongku. Lebih baik senpai tidak pernah menunjukkan diri senpai di hadapanku, dengan begitu aku akan tetap sendiri dan perasaan aneh ini tidak akan pernah tumbuh…" suaranya yang serak kini berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Air mata menuruni pipi kemerahan pemuda itu. Sesekali dibawanya tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan air matanya.

"Kaito! Dengarkan a-…"

"Senpai tidak tahu betapa berharganya ekskul itu bagiku! Walaupun hanya aku yang berdiri disana, tapi aku sangat mencintai ekskulku! Senpai merebut kebebasanku! Aku benci senpai!" jeritnya. Air matanya berderai. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, pemuda manis itu berlari entah kemana.

"KAITO SHION!"

Percuma, pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh…

Gakupo membeku di tempatnya, jadi itu alasan kenapa pemuda manis itu tidak mau ditolong olehnya sejak awal pertemuan mereka? Ia tidak mau ada perasaan yang tumbuh. Karena emosi itu adalah halangan terbesar dalam kehidupan manusia.

"G-Gakupo-…" merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh. Luka memanggilnya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Sikap yang menunjukkan kalau gadis itu menyesal. Ia mengenal Luka cukup lama sehingga ia hapal gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Pergilah… jangan membuatku semakin kesal…" ujar Gakupo pelan. Hatinya terasa seperti disayat-sayat. Sakit. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar kata 'benci' terlontar dari bibir mungil kohai-nya.

"Tiga hari lagi akan ada rapat antara guru dan OSIS. Saat itulah kau bisa mempertahankan keberadaan ekskul itu…" ujarnya pelan. Ia melayangkan tatapannya ke luar. Gadis cantik itu sangat menyesal, apalagi ketika ia menyadari kalau Ketuanya sudah jatuh cinta pada anggota klub berkebun itu, "kau menyukainya kan, Gakupo?"

Gakupo tercekat, bahkan dirinya belum yakin kalau ia menyukai pemuda itu! Kenapa Luka sudah menjatuhkan vonis seperti itu?

"Mungkin hatimu masih bingung, tapi dari caramu berbicara dan tatapanmu padanya aku dapat menebak kalau kau menyukainya," gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengibaskan rambutnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya, "cinta tidak mengenal gender, kau tahu? Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan saja."

Benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, dadanya terasa hangat ketika ia berada di sisi pemuda itu. Jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar jika mereka bersentuhan. Bibirnya selalu ingin ikut tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia selalu berusaha membuat pemuda itu bahagia, dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat pemuda itu menangis.

"Tapi… dia membenciku…" bisik Gakupo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dibiarkannya untaian ungu rambutnya jatuh ke bahunya.

"Bodoh…" Luka memegang kedua bahu Ketuanya, "ini adalah salah satu ujian. Kalau kau menyerah begitu saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Setahuku, Kamui Gakupo adalah pemuda ambisius yang tidak pernah menyerah. Tapi kenapa ketika soal cinta ia malah menyerah dengan konyol?" ejek Luka. Gadis itu berusaha membangkitkan semangat yang telah padam pada diri Ketuanya. Walaupun Luka dikenal sebagai gadis dingin yang arogan, ia memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Gakupo tertawa perlahan, kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan Luka dari bahunya. Ia menatap gadis itu, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'terima kasih'. Ia menepuk bahu gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh.

Luka diam di tempatnya, "diantara semua gadis cantik yang menggilaimu kau lebih memilih pemuda sederhana?" Luka menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ketuanya.

=xxx=

Gakupo mendelik melihat ramalan cuaca. Besok akan ada badai? Yang benar saja! Badai di musim gugur adalah sesuatu yang konyol!

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Kemarin ia gagal menemukan Kaito. Ia sudah mencari ke segala penjuru sekolah, tapi sosok manis itu tidak ada dimanapun. Kehilangan Kaito membuatnya sakit kepala sekaligus risau. Baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini. Ia semakin yakin kalau ia mencintai pemuda serba biru itu.

Hari ini pun ia sudah berusaha mencari sosok yang disukainya itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia pulang dengan tangan kosong dan badannya terasa sangat letih.

Gakupo menatap langit-langit kamarnya, terdapat hiasan berbentuk es krim dan terong yang di gantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu…

=x=

"_Otsukare, senpai~!"_

_Gakupo tersenyum, ia mengelus surai biru itu dengan penuh sayang, "otsukaresamadeshita, Kaito-kun."_

"_Ne, ne, senpai. Ayo kita makan~! Kudengar di taman dekat sekolah, dibuka café baru. Dan kata teman-temanku, makanan disana enak-enak!" ujar Kaito penuh semangat. Iris birunya bercahaya. Gakupo hanya dapat tertawa dan menyetujui ajakan pemuda manis itu._

_._

_._

"_E-es kriiiimmm~~!"_

_Gakupo tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Kaito. Padahal Kaito sudah kelas sebelas, tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa. Gakupo mengunyah sashimi miliknya dengan perlahan. Ia sungguh menikmati suasana ini._

"_Aaahh~ es krimnya sungguh enak~!" Kaito berseru. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia hanya dengan memakan es krim. Dalam hati Gakupo berpikir, bisakah ia membuat Kaito bahagia seperti itu tanpa es krim?_

"_Senpai mau coba?" ujar pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba. Sebuah sendok dengan es krim diatasnya terulur ke hadapannya. Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kaito menyuapkan es krim kepadanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang dapat membuat fangirl menjerit histeris seketika…_

"_Enak?"_

_Gakupo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk._

=x=

"Kaito…" remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu bergumam, kedua matanya terpejam. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya menghilang dan ia membiarkan alam bawah sadar menjemputnya.

=xxx=

Badai.

Benar kata ramalan cuaca, hari ini badai. Gakupo dapat mendengar suara angin yang luar biasa kuat menghantam dinding-dinding rumahnya. Kini ia tengah sarapan sekaligus makan siang bersama adik kembarnya. Ia menatap jam dinding di hadapannya, jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Kak, kenapa melamun?" sosok identik di hadapannya angkat bicara. Gadis cantik nan anggun itu menatap kembarannya dengan bingung. Gadis berkimono ungu tua itu adalah Gakuko, dia kelas dua sama seperti Kaito. Sayangnya mereka tidak sekelas.

Gakupo menggeleng, Gakuko memang memiliki insting yang tajam. Ia harus berhati-hati jika berada di dekatnya…

"Kak, sekolah diliburkan kan?" tanya gadis bersurai ungu itu. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan anggun.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

Gakuko menggeleng. Ia kembali memakan sarapannya.

Entah kenapa, mendadak hatinya ragu setelah mendengar kata-kata Gakuko. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Gakupo mulai mengingat-ingat.

"Kak, ingat tidak biji bunga matahari yang kita beli waktu itu? Kakak tanam dimana?"

…

…

ITU DIA!

Bunga matahari itu mereka tanam di luar _greenhouse_! Otomatis bunga tersebut terkena badai! Bunga yang ia tanam bersama Kaito!

Gakupo segera berlari untuk meraih mantel dan jas hujannya. Seruan adiknya pun ia tidak pedulikan. Ia segera berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan adiknya yang kebingungan di rumah sendirian.

=xxx=

Gakupo tersentak, Kaito berada di sana dengan kantong plastik yang menutupi bunga matahari itu. Kedua tangannya memegangi ujung kantong plastik itu untuk menahan agar kantong itu tidak terbawa angin. Jas hujan biru yang melindungi kepalanya sudah tersingkap.

"Kaito!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika iris birunya melebar melihat sosok dihadapannya. Gakupo segera memegangi tangan Kaito yang menahan ujung kantong plastik itu, membantu agar pemuda manis itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Se-senpai?! Senpai kenapa disini?!" serunya, kaget sekaligus senang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo akan kesini. Ia pikir Gakupo sudah melupakan soal bunga ini…

"Aku teringat bunga ini," ujar Gakupo singkat, tapi mampu membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…"

Badai benar-benar memporak-porandakan tanaman-tanaman lain kecuali bunga matahari yang dilindungi kedua insan itu. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan ketika melindungi bunga yang merupakan saksi bisu kisah mereka berdua.

=xxx=

Beberapa saat kemudian, badai tersebut mereda, digantikan oleh matahari yang menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan hitam. Kaito mengangkat kantong plastik itu dan memeriksa bunga yang mereka lindungi. Sempurna, tidak cacat sedikitpun!

Kaito berbalik arah untuk menatap senpai-nya. Ia tersenyum dengan pelupuk yang digenangi air mata, "s-senpai… terima kasih. S-seandainya senpai tidak datang-…" tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan air mata, "-… a-aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi…"

Gakupo hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon kokoh. Kaito mengikutinya dan duduk di sisinya.

"Kaito, besok akan ada rapat antara guru dan OSIS…" Gakupo mengubah posisinya sehingga ia menjadi berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu, "besok, aku akan memperjuangkan ekskul berkebun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan guru-guru membubarkan ekskul berkebun," ujarnya tegas.

Kaito tercekat, perlahan-lahan air mata kembali menggenangi orb biru lautnya. Ia kemudian memeluk kakak kelasnya dengan erat. Dibiarkannya air mata itu membasahi jas hujan ungu sang Ketua OSIS, "TERIMA KASIH! TERIMA KASIH!" jeritnya berulang-ulang.

Gakupo balas memeluk pemuda itu. Hangat. Rasanya terpaan badai yang dingin tadi langsung menghilang dari tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Ne… senpai…" Kaito mendongak untuk menatap wajah senpainya, "aku minta maaf karena sudah marah pada senpai dan mengatakan kalau aku benci senpai… itu… sesungguhnya aku emosi… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" ujar Kaito perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik emerald senpainya.

Gakupo balas menatap orb biru laut itu, tatapannya lembut, "tidak apa-apa… aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memberitahukan hal itu sejak awal," bisik Gakupo lembut. Ia membelai surai biru pendek pemuda di pelukannya. Kaito tersenyum puas dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Gakupo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Keduanya saling berpelukan untuk membagi kehangatan. Sesekali Gakupo membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah pemuda di pelukannya merona merah.

Pemandangan yang indah bagi para fujoshi…

=xxx=

Gakupo menghela napas, tiga puluh satu Juli. Hari dimana rapat dilaksanakan, sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Ia berharap Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak padanya untuk hari itu saja.

Pemuda tinggi itu menyesap kopinya. Ia tengah berada di ruangannya yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang aula yang merupakan tempat diadakannya rapat tahunan tersebut. Setelah menghabisi kopinya, ia beranjak keluar dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukan.

Jam menunjukkan jam delapan tepat. Saat itu pula ia memasuki ruang aula. Guru-guru sekaligus para pengurus OSIS sudah menantinya. Ia berjalan menuju panggung dan meletakkan semua berkas-berkasnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat tahunan guru dan pengurus OSIS."

=xxx=

Di _greenhouse_, seorang pemuda bersyal tengah merapikan beberapa tanaman. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Apakah senpai berhasil…?" gumamnya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "tidak! Aku tidak boleh begitu! Aku harus percaya pada senpai!"

=xxx=

Gakupo menghela napas. Akhirnya rapat selesai setelah perdebatan alot antara guru dan dirinya. Syukurlah perdebatan itu segera selesai setelah Luka angkat bicara dan membuat para guru diam. Sungguh hebat aura kelaliman gadis itu.

Tangannya memegang secarik kertas yang berisi keputusan rapat. Ia memejamkan matanya, Kaito harus tahu ini…

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _greenhouse_. Hatinya ragu untuk memberitahukan hasil rapat ke pemuda itu. Ia khawatir Kaito akan menangis. Sekali lagi Gakupo menghela napas.

"Bodoh, kau takut?"

Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu kalau itu suara sekretarisnya, Luka Megurine.

"Bukan urusanmu, Luka."

Luka tertawa, kemudian menatap Gakupo sinis, "bukannya kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku? Akulah yang membuat guru-guru diam kan?"

"Terima kasih," ujar Gakupo singkat. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sepeninggal Gakupo, Luka mengeluarkan handphone pink-nya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya, Tuna disini… ya… ya… persiapan sudah selesai?... ok… aku akan segera kesana, Negi…"

=xxx=

"Senpai!"

Kaito berlari-lari kecil ke arah sang Ketua OSIS. Kemudian memeluknya. Gakupo tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kohai-nya. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala bersurai biru itu. Sepertinya menepuk dan mengelus surai biru kohai-nya sudah merupakan kebiasaan…

"J-jadi… bagaimana…?" tanyanya takut-takut. Orb biru besarnya menatap Gakupo. Yang ditatap hanya dapat mendorong tubuh Kaito perlahan kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ini…" tangannya meraih kertas yang disodorkan Gakupo.

"Disitu tertera nama ekskul yang dibubarkan. Bisa kau lihat sendiri."

Jemarinya gemetar, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut. Satu persatu untaian kata dibacanya dari awal hingga terakhir. Seketika air matanya kembali berderai. Ia memeluk senpai-nya erat-erat.

"E-ekskul berkebun tidak ada-… ekskul berkebun tidak jadi dibubarkan!" ia berseru bahagia. Gakupo tersenyum dan balas memeluk sosok manis itu. Syukurlah Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya… seandainya Luka tidak angkat bicara tadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ekskul berkebun.

Kaito menangis dipelukannya, bukan tangisan kesedihan melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan. Ia senang akhirnya klub tercintanya tidak jadi dibubarkan. Semua berkat Gakupo senpai!

Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap senpainya, "Senpai, ayo ikut aku," ujarnya perlahan. Ia menarik tangan berbalut _vest_ ungu itu. Ditariknya pemuda itu kedalam _greenhouse_.

.

.

Gakupo tercengang begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, senpai~!"

Pot-pot berisi Lilac disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk namanya. Beberapa tanaman yang ia tidak tahu namanya disusun sehingga membentuk hiragana 'otanjoubi omedeto'. Beberapa kupu-kupu juga turut menghiasi pemandangan indah itu. Gakupo tercengang, ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia alami!

"Senpai, tiup lilinnya," tiba-tiba Kaito menyodorkan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu dan delapan di atasnya. Gakupo memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hatinya, kemudian meniup lilin itu hingga padam. Kaito segera menaruh kue itu di meja kosong dan berbalik menghadap senpai-nya.

"Senpai! Selamat u-… nnn!"

Baru saja ia berbalik, tiba-tiba Gakupo sudah membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kaito kaget. Sangat kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gakupo menjauhkan wajahnya. Kini ia dapat melihat jelas wajah kohai-nya yang berubah seperti kepiting rebus; merah padam.

"Se-se-se-s-se-…"

Gakupo tertawa kecil, "sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja, waktunya tidak pernah ada."

Mendengar kesaksian kakak kelasnya, wajah Kaito semakin merona merah hingga taraf maksimum. Ingin rasanya ia pingsan saat itu juga.

"Kaito? Kau marah?" suara lembut Gakupo membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, kemudian menunduk malu, "kamu kenapa?" tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi merah itu.

"S-saya-… ma-maksudnya a-aku…"

"Maaf, kamu pasti kaget ya…" sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya, "lain kali aku akan pelan-pelan. Nah, sekarang ayo kuantar pulang. Sudah malam."

=xxx=

"Halo, Tuna? Target meninggalkan area sekolah. Haruskah kita mengejarnya?... begitukah?... sudah, sudah dipasang kok… ok, telpon kami jika butuh bantuan~!"

PIP!

Gadis bersurai hijau itu memutuskan panggilannya. Ia memasukkan ponsel hijaunya kedalam saku roknya.

"Tim Intel, mulai rekaman. Lalu Tim Media langsung nyalakan laptop dan amati. Agen Tuna mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kita hanya menikmati apa yang kita pasang di mobilnya, fufufu…"

"Negi-chan memang hebat~!" seru salah seorang gadis dari Tim Media.

=xxx=

Mobil Gakupo berhenti di tepi danau yang indah. Danau tersebut memiliki air yang sewarna dengan iris Kaito dan diselimuti oleh hutan kecil.

"Senpai, danaunya indah sekali…" ujar Kaito kagum. Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela.

"Ya, sama seperti matamu," ujar Gakupo lembut. Ia meraih jemari Kaito dan menggenggamnya. Kaito tertawa perlahan dan menatap senpainya. Tangannya yang bebas membelai wajah sang Ketua OSIS.

"Mata senpai juga cantik kok," Kaito tersenyum lembut. Salah satu senyuman favorit Gakupo. Gakupo balas tersenyum dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kaito…" Gakupo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito. Aroma berbagai macam bunga menguar darinya tapi yang paling dominan adalah vanilla. Rasanya menghirup aroma yang menempel di tubuhnya seperti sedang menghirup aroma terapi.

Kaito yang tengah membelai surai ungu pemuda di pelukannya menjawab, "ya senpai?"

"Mau tidak menjadi kekasihku?"

Mendadak gerakan tangan Kaito terhenti. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya bingung. Ada sedikit keraguan di bola matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Kita bisa menjadi teman," ujar Gakupo ringan. Ia menatap Kaito dari ujung matanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin agar Kaito menerimanya. Walaupun terlihat santai, sesungguhnya jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"A-aku… aku mau…"

Hening…

"SERIUS?!" Gakupo langsung bangkit dan menatap orb biru bulat itu dalam-dalam. Kaito mengangguk perlahan. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Akhirnyaa~!" Gakupo sontak memeluk kekasih barunya, "tidak sia-sia aku menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS! Seandainya aku bukan Ketua OSIS, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Kamu adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan~!" seru Gakupo bahagia. Ia menciumi pipi, hidung, dahi, bahkan bibir pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Se-se-senpai… a-aku ini manusia… b-bukan barang-…" keluh Kaito. Ia diam saja dan menerima perlakuan kekasih barunya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia jadi merasa disayangi.

"Ehehehe…" Gakupo melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel biru Kaito. Kaito yang menyadarinya langsung panik. Kapan dia mengambilnya?!

"Se-senpai! J-jangan!" ia berusaha meraih ponselnya kembali, tapi Gakupo malah berpindah ke bagian belakang mobil yang agak lebih luas. Dengan santai, ia duduk dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Se-senpaaaiii!" Kaito ikut melompat ke bagian belakang. Salahnya juga sih menulis perasaannya tentang Gakupo di salah satu aplikasi ponselnya. Duh, Kaito merasa sangat bodoh.

=xxx=

"Halo, Tuna disini… yup… aku ada di belakangnya… hmm… ihihihi, sepertinya sudah mulai… oh! Oh! Benar! Mereka mulai! Kyahahaha~… yup, siapkan saja tisu lima kotak, soalnya Gakupo itu walaupun kelihatannya tenang, tapi sebenarnya ganas. Aku jadi kasihan sama uke-nya… eh kau tidak tahu?... uke-nya itu Kaito Shion. Kelas sebelas. Aku yakin dia sekelas denganmu… iya, yang rambut biru… ahahaha~ dia memang _rapeable~_… sudah ya, aku mau menikmatinya dulu. _Jaa~_"

Pip!

Gadis bersurai pink itu memegang setir mobilnya dengan gemas. Matanya menatap mobil hitam di yang parkir tidak jauh darinya. Diambilnya laptop yang beristirahat di sisinya dan dinyalakannya. Ia membuka beberapa program dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah layar berisi video.

"Ahahaha… inilah akibatnya kalau kau membubarkan F-Club… kau jadi kena kutuk para fujodanshi dan akhirnya menyukai laki-laki kan?" gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Tes…

"Ah…" satu tangan gadis itu meraih sebuah tisu dan mengelap cairan merah yang menetes dari hidungnya. Ia kembali mengamati adegan yang ditayangkan laptopnya.

"Duh bodoh! Gigit disitu! Dia ini bodoh atau idiot sih! Kasihan Kaito kalau disi-… AARGGHH! Tanganmu! Jangan hanya diam dong! Pegang apanya kek!" gadis itu mengomentari video yang tengah ditontonnya. Sesekali menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Nak… Fujoshi itu hanya menikmati jalannya adegan… bukan mengomentari…

=xxx=

"A-aahh… s-senpai… j-jangan…"

Pemuda yang berada di atasnya tersenyum, bukan senyum lembut ataupun menenangkan, melainkan senyum menggoda, "bukannya kau yang menginginkannya?" ujarnya sambil mengigit pelan leher putih kekasihnya.

"A-aaahhhh! A-aku hanya ma-ngghh… m-mau p-ponselku…" ujarnya putus-putus. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Dan kau bilang akan melakukan apapun asalkan ponselmu kembali," sela Gakupo. Ia kembali menikmati leher ukenya. Sesekali dihisapnya leher seputih susu itu untuk meninggalkan noda merah yang menandakan kalau Kaito adalah miliknya.

"T-ta-aaahh… tapi a-aku tidak mengira-nnn… i-ini y-yang senpai i-inginkaaaahhhnn!" protes Kaito. Kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak menerima 'servis' dari kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"… Kaito, kau tujuh belas tahun kan?"

Mata yang nyaris tertutup itu membuka sedikit, "i-iya…"

Gakupo tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir ukenya sekilas, "berarti kau legal dong…" Gakupo mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir pemuda manis itu.

Kaito melongo, "t-tidak! T-tujuh belas tahun itu masih illegal! Delapan belas tahun yang sudah legal!" seru Kaito panik. Tapi begitu Gakupo kembali menciumnya, ia kembali tenang.

"Tenang saja… aku tidak akan melukaimu…" ujar Gakupo lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk perlahan, "aku percaya senpai…"

=xxx=

Keesokan harinya, Gakupo datang ke sekolah dengan wajah seperti orang kurang tidur. Berkali-kali pemuda tampan itu menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya yang dilindungi kacamata.

"KYAAA~!"

"Astaga… ternyata yaoi itu bukan fantasi ya… ternyata yaoi dunia nyata bagus juga…"

"A-apalagi pemeran semenya ganteng banget! Terus, ukenya manisss~!"

"Gyaaa! Miku senpai! Ini tisunya!"

Seketika langkah Gakupo terhenti. Ia menoleh ke ruangan yang terletak di samping ruang musik itu. Kalau tidak salah itu ruang F-Club kan…? bukannya F-Club sudah ia bubarkan?

Dengan hati-hati, Gakupo membuka pintu itu. Gakupo menganalisa suasananya. Anak-anak tersebut tampak tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tisu bernoda merah dimana-mana… mereka ini sedang apa?

"Ah, Gakupo?"

Gakupo menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan seketika iris emeraldnya membulat. Kaget, syok, bingung, bercampur jadi satu.

Luka, seorang Megurine Luka ada disana sambil menyumpal hidungnya! Sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan oleh sang Ratu Diktator!

"K-Kau sedang apa disini?!" seru Gakupo kaget. Dengan santai, Luka menunjuk sesuatu menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Gakupo mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Luka, dan mendadak ekspresinya mengeras.

"Jadi, inilah kelakuan Ketua OSIS Voca High School ketika malam. Berpacaran dengan pacar barunya dan kemudian lupa batas dan malah melakukan hal illegal~" ujar Luka santai.

"AKU DAN KAITO SUDAH LEGAL!" geramnya, "kami sama-sama sudah melewati umur tujuh belas!"

"Jadi sebagai perayaan ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas, kau melakukan hal '_itu_' ya?" Luka kembali memanas-manasi Ketua OSIS itu.

Gakupo tidak tahan lagi, ia segera menghambur masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan berniat untuk merusak laptop yang tengah memutar video 'nista' antara dirinya dan Kaito. Tapi, belum sempat ia menyentuh laptop itu, Luka sudah menghentikannya.

"Jika kau berani merusak ataupun melaporkan F-Club: Regeneration, akan kusebarkan video itu dan juga foto-foto seksi anak ini…"

Gakupo menoleh, lagi-lagi bola matanya serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya. Luka berdiri dengan rantai yang terhubung ke kalung yang dikenakan pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan kekasihnya. Kaito menatapnya ketakutan.

"S-senpai… t-tolong…"

Tes…

"GYAHAHAHA! Seorang Gakupo Kamui _nosebleed_ gara-gara melihat kekasihnya seperti ini!" Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Gakupo sibuk mencari tisu, ia bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda manis itu. Dibelainya surai biru itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu kok~" ujar Luka riang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pemuda di hadapannya. Kaito hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia dipaksa mengenakan seragam anak perempuan! Sudah begitu, mereka memaksakan agar pemuda itu mengenakan rok yang bahkan tidak sampai sepahanya. Lebih-lebih lagi, ia dipaksa untuk mengenakan ban leher yang biasa dikenakan anjing dan sebuah _nekomimi_. Kurang parah apa penderitaan yang dialaminya?!

Oh iya, mereka juga sempat mengambil beberapa foto ketika ia meronta saat disuruh mengenakan seragam… dan dengan kurang ajarnya, mereka menggunakan aplikasi bernama photoshop untuk mengedit fotonya menjadi luar biasa seksi dan ero…

"LUKAAAAA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!" seru Gakupo lantang. Sebuah deklarasi yang disambut dengan tawa jahat sang Sekretaris OSIS.

=END (Dengan sangat tidak elit)=

**A/N: YA GUSTI, TELAT BANGET! ;; A ;; OTANJOUBI OMEDETO DRAGAAA~ WISH ALL THE BEST FOR YA~ mohon maaf ketelatan yang luar biasa ngaret ini ;; 7 ;; jadi anak kelas tiga SMA itu memang merepotkan *sigh*.**

**Also, Happy (late) Birthday Gakupo~ semoga selalu menjadi seme yang baik dan perhatian sama Kaito ya~ #digaplok.**

**So… yeah… 6800++ words… sesuatu banget… #plak. Maaf ya kalau abal, soalnya writer block dan art block menyerang Hika ;; 7 ;;)/ #alesan #dibuang.**

**Plis ini 39 halaman—jadi kalau misalnya ada typo, bisa bilang ke Hika. Hika males kalo proofread sebanyak ini ;; w ;;)7**

**Btw, ini ceritanya berdasarkan pengalaman Hika. Bedanya, gak ada tuh semi-lemon kayak yang dibagian bawah =w=, memang klub Jepang Hika dibubarin sama sekolah, tapi nggak ada yang ngebela kayak Gakupo gitu. Kamilah yang ngebela sampai dibentak kepsek =w= well, susah sih ya kalo sekolah sama diktator macam Queen of Heels :v #dipecatjadimurid.**

**Maaf mendadak curhat wwwww, TLBKS chap 15 sepertinya akan keluar beberapa minggu kemudian =w= Hika lagi konsen deviantart soalnya~**

**Yosh, hope you enjoy~**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
